the_kuroninjafandomcom-20200213-history
The Main Kuroninja Timeline
In the Kuroninja Series, there are so many timelines. Here’s the main storyline in case you get confused on a lot of stuff. Everything is in chronological order. The Pre-Kuroninja Era * Kuroninja’s Earth-0 Counterpart creates a Multiverse. * The 7 Ultimacy Stones are created and placed into several Outer Universes. * The Interdimensional Guardians are created. * Horologius becomes the leader of the Interdimensional Guardians and creates an Outer Universe named Clockwork, because he thinks the Multiverse is too chaotic. * Some higher powers of Earth-0 create Super Sentai. The Beginning Era * Kuroninja is born in Kyoto, Japan. * Kuroninja ends up studying abroad, in England. This is why he can speak English but not that much Japanese. * Kuroninja finishes his school and returns to Japan. * Kuroninja stops a gang of evil ninjas from destroying a shrine. The deity of the shrine thanks Kuroninja and gives him the chance to become a Sentai Ranger. * Kuroninja takes the 5 Ninja Trials, meets the Flowery Kunoichi Team, and becomes a Sentai Ranger. * Kuroninja bonds with the Flowery Kunoichi Team and they become friends. * One day, Kuroninja goes on a date with Shironinger. This gets Kuroninja’s Earth-0 counterpart angry, so he takes the form of a space demon named “Chargragigon” and tries to destroy Kuroninja and other anomalies. * Kuroninja defeats Chargragigon with the help of someone else named Chorgrogigan. * Chorgrogigan reveals his true form: Anti-Kuroninja, and becomes the first person to win against Kuroninja. * Kuroninja gets stronger and almost defeats Anti-Kuroninja, but Suiren betrays Kuroninja and the others and joins Anti-Kuroninja’s side. * Kuroninja is banished to Earth-0 by Anti-Kuroninja. * Kuroninja learns that Chargragigon is actually his Earth-0 counterpart. * Kuroninja’s Earth-0 counterpart sends Kuroninja back to Earth-1 by using his imagination. * Kuroninja defeats Anti-Kuroninja and banishes him to the void. The Fusion Era * The Cyberninja Tech Company rescue Anti-Kuroninja from the void. * They create a Fusion Shuriken for Anti-Kuroninja to use. * Kuroninja steals the Fusion Shuriken and uses it to defeat Anti-Kuroninja once again. * The Flowery Kunoichi Team leave mysteriously due to a bug in Kuroninja’s Earth-0 Counterpart’s files. * Kuroninja finds a new apprentice: a girl named Luna, whom he trains in the ninja arts. * Luna gets bored and joins the NinninGirls‘ audition, getting accepted because of Kuroninja’s ninja skills. * Kuroninja finds out about a Midoninger Shuriken and stops Anti-Kuroninja from getting near it. * Kuroninja and Midoninger participate in the 2016 International Ninja Championship. * Kuroninja goes to Egypt to find his new apprentice. The Post-Fusion Era * Kuroninja returns from Egypt and stops the Ninja Steel Rangers and Ninningers from killing each other. * Kuroninja tries to go on a date with Momoninger, but fails. * Kuroninja and Ran reunite. The “Kuroninja Challenges Lord Drakkon to a Fight” Era * Kuroninja hears about Lord Drakkon and wants to fight him. * Lord Drakkon refuses to fight because he thinks Kuroninja’s really weak. * Kuroninja tries to fight Lord Drakkon, but then gets blocked for no reason. So now, Kuroninja’s Earth-0 counterpart needs a solution. * Meanwhile, Akuroninja defeats Lord Nemesis, the evil ruler of Earth-4 and Lord Zedd’s Earth-4 counterpart. However, instead of freeing Earth-4, he becomes mad with power and puts Earth-4 under his control. * Kuroninja goes to Earth-9 and joins forces with Raptor 283 and Sygnus, aka HakuchoWhite. He gets the Koto Kyutama and they become the RMS. Unfortunately, the name doesn’t make sense because Kuroninja’s name starts with a K. The Akuroninja Era * Cyber Kuroninja kills HakuchoWhite. * Akuroninja merges the Power Rangers and Super Sentai universes together. * Kuroninja and the others successfully defeat Akuroninja, but the damage is so big that Kuroninja’s Earth-0 counterpart has to reset the timeline to restore everything back to normal. * Kuroninja and Ran end up back in their small house in the woods. * Nothing interesting happens, until ZyuohCrow appears. He is a messenger for Akuroninja’s upcoming invasion and one of Akuroninja’s enforcers. * Kuroninja defeats ZyuohCrow. * A fanfic writer gets Kuroninja upset because he doesn’t like Stinger/Hammy ships. Kuroninja decides to challenge Stinger. * On the way, he gets attacked by DSR. * Kuroninja finds out DSR’s weakness and defeats him. * DSR survives without his Dark Kyutama, which is taken by Akuroninja for his ultimate weapon. * Cyber Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja form an alliance. * Kuroninja defeats KibaDragon, Akuroninja’s right-hand man. Akuroninja takes his power coin and morpher. * Kuroninja defeats another enforcer, Phoenix Soldier, on Christmas Eve. Then Akuroninja has all the power ups needed for the Ultimate Weapon. He just needs a really powerful object that can combine all the artifacts’ powers. * Akuroninja kills Cyber Kuroninja and takes his Neo Cyber Adapter for his Ultimate Weapon. * On the 26th of December, 2017, Kuroninja goes to Earth-4 and fights Akuroninja. * Akuroninja gets destroyed by Kuroninja, and the Ultimate Weapon disappears. * Anti-Kuroninja gets his hands on the Earth-4 technology and begins working on a portal. The Multiverse Era * Kuroninja X happens, but gets cancelled after the 25th episode. * The Great Nakamurafication happens. * Kuronindragon is given the role of peacekeeper. * Kuroninja’s Earth-0 counterpart invites Monika to the Kuroninja Multiverse. * The rest of the DDLC universe are placed in the void until Kuroninja’s Earth-0 Counterpart can find something to do with them. * Kuroninja‘s Earth-0 counterpart frees them from the void and begins working on something. * Sayori helps Kuroninja defeat Lord Drakkon. * Kuroninja and Sayori become friends. The Club Era * Kuroninja X returns and ends on Episode 30. * Lord Nemesis returns with the help of Yajin Niroku. * The events of Kuroninja Gold happen. * Kuroninja fights against The Club on Monika's birthday.